Bloody Love
by ScarlettMusic
Summary: Starting from the end of season 3: Damon is unquestionably still in love with Elena, and as she remembers the memories he took away from her will her love change between brothers? Being a vampire sucks, literally. But how much trouble can she really get into now that she is a member of the undead? How much fun can Klaus get up to in Tyler's body? Will Bonnie spill the secret?
1. Chapter 1

She could feel the change immediately. Her whole body felt stronger, more alert. Elena Gilbert didn't have to question what had happen. She had died in order to save Matt.

"You don't have to decide anything now." Stefan said softly, pushing Elena away slightly to look into her eyes. She nodded, folding her arms back around his body. The door burst open, Damon walked in with his eyes narrowed. He was determined, his expression unreadable. Damon took three long strides towards Elena, pulling her away from Stefan to wrap her in his own arms. The last hours drama, Elena picking Stefan over him, seemed to vanish. He was glad that she was alive. Stefan moved slightly in his seat, ready to pull Damon off at any moment. But Elena shook her head, as she wrapped her arms around his brother. Damon's body was surprisingly warm, and it sent a thrill through her body to be so close to him. Did she make the right decision. She would always love Stefan, but for eternity?

"Its ok." She finally muttered after moments of silence. "I'm ok." Damon extended his arms, holding her at a distance as he looked her over.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not be stupid." Damon was blunt, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. He thought he had lost her forever.

"Damon." Stefan said, letting them know he was still in the room. "She hasn't decided."

"What does he mean you haven't decided?" Damon didn't look at his brother, his eyes intently staring into Elena's.

"I'm not sure if I want to complete the transition. Become a vampire." Elena didn't look at him as he spoke. Damon dropped his arms.

"I need you here." His eyes swiftly moved to his brother. "We need you here. What about Jeremy? You can't leave him alone."

"He won't be alone. And frankly he will be better off without me always getting him into trouble." Elena sat back down on the silver bench.

"Its up to Elena, Damon." Stefan's voice was full of sorrow, but he wasn't going to force this on her no matter how much he wanted her to stay.

"I need to think about it." Elena said with a nod. Damon let out a long sigh, his hands forming fists as he looked between his love and the boy she chose instead of him. He turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"He'll come around. He understands that this is your decision." Stefan said softly, clasping his hand through hers.

"I think I just made it."

...

"Ahhhhhh" Caroline was screaming, jumping up and down in excitement. "I must admit, despite the whole damned to hell thing. Being a vampire might not be so bad now that you are own." Elena couldn't help but smile at her friends enthusiasm. "And you ring is gorgeous!" She exclaimed, taking a hold of Elena's hand. The ring was amber, clustered around tiny gold vines. It was mesmerizing, and shone in the sunlight. It was her mothers. "Hey Bonnie, how come I get this dankie little thing." Caroline raised her finger to Bonnie who was packing up her grimoire.

"You could of have something different." Her voice was drained, the spell had taken a lot out of her.

"Thank you Bonnie." Elena said, throwing her arms around her friends shoulders. "It means a lot" Elena knew that her friend didn't like her choice, eternal damnation was the last thing she ever wanted for the people she loves. At least now though Bonnie was able to spend more time with her.

"Babe you have got to stop squealing." Tyler entered the bedroom, wrapping one arm around Caroline's waist. "Super hearing is really a bitch."

"Awww" Caroline said with a smirk. "You're telling me. Do you really have to count out loud when you do your push ups every morning? Now thats annoying." They exchanged glances, before Tyler kissed her softly on the lips. Young love. Bonnie rolled her eyes at Klaus who was occupying Tyler's body. She had to give it to him though, he knew Tyler. Bonnie knew that she had to tell Caroline, but the devastation that Tyler was actually dead would break her. Still, she couldn't let Klaus continue to share a bed with her best friend.

"Did you need some help loading the car?" Tyler asked turning to face Elena. She shook her head, letting her long hair fall in her eyes. The Salvatore's had thought it a brilliant idea if she went and lived with them for a while. Just until she got control over her new vampy senses. So far, no deaths. Which Elena was extremely happy about, but the yearning for blood was driving her mad. She hadn't seen Jeremy or Matt since the change. Stephan said it was too dangerous to be in close contact with humans, but not to worry because he would teach her the ins and outs of the undead.

Butterflies were swarming in her stomach, as she closed the boot with the remainder of her stuff. Elena tried not to think about it, but she knew Damon would be there. Probably questioning the reliability of learning from the Ripper. Memories had come back to her. Memories that had been taken away. They had begun to make her rethink things, but for the time being she was happy to lay in Stephan's arms each night. As Elena pulled into the Salvatore's driveway she was greeted by Stephan.

"Did you want your own room?" He asked, leading her through the house after unpacking the car.

"Do you not want me to sleep with you?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waste. Stephan lowered his voice.

"Of course I do, but..."

"Damon." Elena said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah Damon." Stephan said in acknowledgement of her other love.

"No.." She spoke quickly pointing to the stairs. "Damon." He descended the stairs, pulling a black collared shirt over his head. Sizing both of them up, Elena dropped her arms to her side.

"Welcome Elena." Damon tried to sound inviting, but it came of as snarking.

"Hey..Hey...Damon" Elena said, fumbling for her words. A ring sounded. Stephan sighed, reaching into his pocket pulling out his cellphone.

"Yeah Bonnie." Damon and Elena were staring intently at each other. Her heart was racing. "Uhh..huh...ok." Stephan looked between the two of them,as Elena broke eye contact. "I'll be there in five."

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, as soon as he had shut the phone.

"You couldn't hear what she said?" Stephan asked, looking at Damon. He understood the reason her mind was preoccupied. Letting out a sigh he continued. "She needs some herbs for a protector spell. I should be back by tomorrow."

"Did you want me to come with you?" Elena asked grabbing Stephan's hand. He placed both hands on either side of her face, leaning in to kiss her briefly.

"Not such a good idea with you being a newby and all." Stephan turned to face Damon. "You look after her ok." Damon nodded.

"She will be in the same state that you left her in, brother. When you return." Stephan nodded, before racing out the door. Damon continued down the steps to stand in front of Elena.

"Hungry?"

...

"So I just kind of tell myself thats enough." Elena asked with one eyebrow raised at Damon, who nodded.

"You just need to practice Elena. Practice makes perfect." He was being kind, given the circumstances. Keeping his hands to himself, and his remarks in his head. Elena was getting frustrated at how normal he was being. Taking a small sip from the glass Elena could feel the burst of energy rush through her veins, as the blood met her tongue. She finished the drink in a matter of seconds, smacking her lips.

"Time you said?" Elena asked, a bit ashamed at her performance. Damon nodded. He was about to leave but stopped at she spoke. "Why did you make me forget?" Damon knew what she was talking about in an instant. The memory of her bedroom that night, his confession of love.

"You know why." Damon was turned away from her, his voice stern. "I don't deserve you."

"This is all too confusing." Elena said raising from her seat, taking a step towards him.

"It shouldn't be Elena." Damon said. With forced speed he pushed her up against a wall, his face just inches away. "Don't torment me with you indecision. You made your choice. Now live with it."

"How am I supposed to when you cloud my judgment. When you just standing here makes me question everything."

"You wouldn't be feeling this way if you didn't get yourself killed!" His fists smacked against the wall being my head, leaving indents.

"How do you know? What if it would have just taken me a little while longer."

"To what realize your mistake? You didn't make a mistake Elena. Stephan is great for you, he's the love of your life." Damon's voice began to drip with sarcasm.

"Don't do that."

"What!"

"Don't tell me what I want to hear. Fight for me!" Damon scoffed.

"Fight for you." His face moved closer. "What do you think I have been doing all these months, Elena. I. Love. You." His body now encompassed her own. Molding her into the wall. Elena's breathe caught in her throat. "What part of that don't you understand. No..No.." Damon let out a chuckle releasing her from his stance. "You don't understand your feelings." The last word was drawn out in a mocking tone.

"This is hard Damon!" She moved towards him, pushing her hands against his chest knocking him back slightly.

"Why use up your energy thinking about this Elena." He moved his finger back and forth between them. "Be happy with Stephan. I'm over wanting you." He began to walk away, and at the though she would lose him forever Elena sprang into him.

"You don't mean that."

"Why do you care?" He watched her intently. "Why do you care!" His voice raised in pitch, as he slightly shook her. Damon's hands were gripping into her arms, but with all her force Elena released them. Clasping her hands threw his hair, she smashed her lips against his.

**Hey readers :) What do you think? Is it worth continuing, i'm not so sure. Let me know, anything I need to work on? Or what you think should happen? xx Happy Reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon froze for a second letting reality settle in, but as Elena's lips began to move quickly against his he soon picked up pace. Clawing at her top, ripping it to shreds, it lay in pieces on the floor. As Damon's lips found her neck a small moan escaped from her lips. He had forced her up against the wall again, allowing his body to move with hers. Hurriedly Elena unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his well toned arms as she let the fabric fall to the floor. Damon's hand was on her waist, pulling Elena towards him as their lips moved feverishly against each other. As Elena's hands found the top of his jeans, Damon pulled back.

"Stop." He said in between catching his breath. Elena swiftly undid his fly. "No." Damon took a hold of her hand, gently pushing it away. "Not like this." He gave her one soft kiss before stepping away. She stood there for a few moments contemplating what had just happened.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked softly. Damon let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

"Of course not." He ran a hand through his hair, turning to look at her. "I just can't do this to Stephan." Elena nodded in acknowledgment, sinking to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest. She had cheated. Her head lay on the top of her knees, when Damon slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"Are you going to tell him?" Damon asked, not looking at her. To his surprise she nodded.

"I will. I just need to think of how." Silence stung the air, as they sat there motionless. Just his presence made her head swoon, she desperately wanted to be in his arms again but not like this. Not amongst a room full of lies.

"I wouldn't worry too much Elena. Stephan will think you were just getting me out of your system." Elena furrowed her gaze.

"Do you honestly think that's what this was." She pointed to the space where their bodies previously occupied. He gave a slight smirk and a shrug.

"Who knows with you Elena."

"You are the one that pulled away Damon." Elena new she was raising her voice but didn't care.

"To stop you from making a huge mistake!" Damon moved swiftly to the other side of the room.

"You are not a mistake!" Elena stood quickly marching towards him.

"Then why wont you take a chance on me?"

...

Damon's words ran through her head, as she tossed and turned. Everything seemed too difficult these days. Was love supposed to be this hard? Elena understood that she would have to tell Stephan, but to wait until he returned? She couldn't deal with guilt. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table she dialed his number.

***Beep***Beep*** "Elena is everything alright?" Stephan's voice was full of worry. She questioned why for a split second before realizing the time. It was almost four in the morning.

"Yeah everything is fine. How is your herb hunt going?" Elena began to bite her nails nervously.

"Good actually. I should be home earlier than expected."

"Great!" She tried to put enthusiasm into her voice, but knew she sounded disinterested.

"Is everything really ok Elena? You sound distressed."

"I kissed Damon...again." The words fumbled out before her mind registered what she was doing. As Elena smacked her hand over her mouth, silence rang through the other end. "...Stephan?...Stephan?"

"...Does this change anything?"

**Hey readers :) A special thanks to Alyssa92 and C for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Would love to hear what everyone thinks of this new chapter..yes I realize it is incredibly short but it was the perfect place to end. xx Happy Reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Did this change anything? She wasn't sure. But if she wasn't willing to give Damon and her a chance, a real chance, then she would never know.

"I need to figure a few things out." She mumbled softly over the phone. Stefan let out a huge sigh.

"What has changed since the last time I saw you?" His voice was even as he spoke, but she knew was hurting.

"Becoming a vampire has just, opened my eyes to a few things. I still lov.."

"Don't." Stefan said quickly, stopping Elena from professing her love. "I'll wait for you, you know."

"I know." And with that Elena hung up the phone. She wouldn't let the tears spill, although her heart ached. Elena knew that she was going to live for many life times, so she had time to give Damon and her a good shot.

...

"So I just got off the phone with Stefan." Damon waltzed into the sitting room, breaking Elena out of her day dream.

"And?" He sat down across from her on the couch, placing her legs over his.

"He said that he wasn't going to come back for a while." He spoke bluntly, but he was intently searching her face for a reaction.

"Oh." Was all she could manage, as Damon's hand began to rub her leg softly.

"Did you two have a fight?" Elena shook her head, inching her body closer to his.

"No." She said softly as she straddled his waist.

"What are we doing Elena?" Damon asked as her lips were inches away from his.

"I'm giving us a chance." She fiercely pushed her lips against his, as his body rolled them over so that her body was underneath his. Elena's head swung back in ecstasy as Damon's lips trailed kisses down her neck. His hand was playing with the edge of her shirt but didn't progress. Sharply he pulled back. "Is something wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course not." He reached his hand out, cupping her cheek. "I just want to do this right. Elena will you go out on a date with me?" Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"A date?" She asked cocking one eyebrow.

"Is the idea so absurd?"

"No." Elena said calming down. "I'd love to."

"You should probably eat something." Damon said quickly. "Bonnie's about a block away, and she has Jeremy with her."

...

To Elena's surprise she didn't want to eat her brother, instead they engaged in a sibling hug.

"How are you doing?" Jeremy asked, no more than a whisper.

"I'm doing well."

"Is Stefan back yet?" He asked, looking around the room briefly.

"No." Bonnie said suddenly. "He dropped the herb's off, and said he would be gone for a while. Something he needed to do." She was looking between Damon and I, she knew. Letting out a deep sigh, she continued. "I need to tell you all something."

"What..what is it?" Elena asked, grabbing her hand and bringing her to the couch.

"Klaus isn't dead." Elena shot a glance to Damon, who folded his arms.

"What do you mean he isn't dead. I saw him get staked. You can't really come back from that." He stated sarcastically.

"That wasn't Klaus." Bonnie was playing with her finger, irritably.

"Then who was it?" Damon asked, getting frustrated.

"Tyler."

"But we just saw Tyler yesterday?" Bonnie began to nod her head slowly.

"That wasn't him."

"Klaus is the father of your blood line." Jeremy said, looking at Damon.

"So now what, Klaus is riding shot gun in Tyler's body?" Damon shot at Bonnie.

"Yes." She said. "I didn't have much of a choice."

"So that's what you were doing, when you needed some alone time with good ole Klaus."

"Yes."

"I think the bigger question now is do we tell Caroline?" Elena said, searching the faces of everyone in the room.

"Of course we tell her." Damon stated. "Who knows what those two are getting up to."

**Hey readers :) would love to know what you think of this chapter, its obviously a transition chapter. A few foreshadowing moments xx Happy reading**


End file.
